When Darkness Turns to Light
by kimixxdance
Summary: Brittany's love life gets more complicated when she gets news from Santana. Artie mentioned and will come in to the plot later, how can Brittany keep both of the people she loves happy? PLEASE READ! I love you.


**This is my first story, I hope you like it! This chapter is all Brittana, but there's Artie coming in to play soon! Things happen, complicating this love triangle even more. Read and review! Please review, I'll write the next chapter when I get reviews!**

Brittany sat on her bed, twirling her hair around her finger as she mouthed the words to one of her favorite movies as it played on her small TV. Artie still hadn't texted her back yet. She wanted him to come over so she could show him how good she got at acting out the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp. When she heard a small rock hit her window, she flew suddenly out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ow," Brittany said as she rubbed her head. She had landed on Lord Tubbington, so the pain in her head was significantly less than if could have been. She crawled over to her window, which Santana was still throwing rocks at, and pushed upward as it creaked open. Just as she stuck her head out of the window, her temple was met by another flying rock. "Ow!" Brittany screamed, jutting out her bottom lip into a pout that she knew Santana couldn't see in the darkness.

"Sorry," Santana whispered. That's all that she got out before she fell to the ground and pulled herself into the fetal position, shaking from the force of the unrestricted sobs as she wept. She'd been holding them in all day. Probably all of her life. Santana didn't let her guard down for many people, and Brittany was usually glad that Santana felt safe with her, but she knew that nothing she was going to say could comfort Santana now; Brittany was the problem, she couldn't also be the solution.

Brittany glided down the stairs on silent sneakers, slipped out the side door and knelt down next to Santana and held her as she cried out words that Brittany couldn't hear. It was about five minutes later that she found out the sobs were in Spanish.

"What is it you want me to do?" Brittany asked Santana, on the verge of tears herself. Her heart was breaking for her best friend and she genuinely wanted her to be happy. She loved Santana, but it wasn't enough. She wished that she could be two people and be with Artie and Santana at the same time. Maybe they could just move to Texas and become a polygamist family. "Polygamists can be happy too, you know." Brittany said in a broken voice. Brittany's seemingly comments made sense to few people, but only because they didn't hear what was going on inside her head. They only heard the conclusion of the blonde thought process.

"What? Yes, polygamists can be happy too," Santana said as she calmed down. Her face looked confused for a moment and then she tilted her head back and laughed at the sky. There were no stars out tonight, and this is a small town in Ohio. It must either be really cloudy, or it was a sign that Santana's Spanish words were not good news.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Brittany asked. Santana knew Brittany loved her, and it had been almost a month since she rejected her after they sang the duet in glee club, she doubted that she was still crying about that.

"Jacob Ben Israel."

"You're going to need to be more specific than that," I laugh through the tears forming in my eyes. "If he blogged something bad about you, you can slash him with your vicious, vicious words."

Santana lets out a small laugh. "I'm not afraid anymore Britt. I have nothing to hide. He outed me in his blog, which was read by Figgins, which he sent to Sue, who kicked me off of the cheerios and then proceeded to email my parents. But at this moment, when I should be angrier than ever, I don't feel it. There's no point."

"That's good! Now you don't have anything to hide. Everybody at McKinley will know and they will love you just the same, even more actually because you don't need to be mean to them anymore!"

Brittany nudges Santana playfully, trying to cheer her up. She thought the news would have been much worse. In fact, she didn't understand why Santana was upset at all. Brittany feels her arm become wet. "That's odd, it's not even raining," Brittany thinks as she examines her wet arm. "Oh my God!" Brittany shouts loudly. Santana's blood was all over her arm. "What happened?"

"There's more…" Santana began, looking into Brittany with a look only describable as desperate.


End file.
